


Heart's Desires

by imel



Category: British Actor RPF, Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/M, First Time, Harrison is still soft and sweet even when kinky, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Play Room, innocence kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imel/pseuds/imel
Summary: In a desperate moment, you make Harrison an offer he can’t refuse.





	1. Chapter 1

Seeing the world had always been on your bucket list, but you’d never made it farther than a couple of states over. Time, and your youth, were passing by at an alarming rate. You knew your life needed to change, and soon, while you still had the chance to enjoy it.

You’d been browsing your options for a change online for a few months. Nothing struck you as something you could see yourself doing, temporarily or permanently. You toyed with the idea of teaching English internationally, but you didn’t want to be completely alone across the world from everything and everyone you knew.

When an online friend from London brought up that her company was opening a new location near her and hiring over 100 people in your field, you jumped at the chance to apply. You wouldn’t be alone, and you wouldn’t have to worry about not speaking the local language.

You assumed there would be thousands of more qualified, more local applicants and didn’t expect anything to come of it. However, after a lengthy interview process, they hired you with a start date in four months, after the facility was opened. You’d never been more excited, and simultaneously overwhelmed. 

Your life quickly started to drastically change. A few very busy months later that included packing up what you could of your life and moving it across the Atlantic Ocean, you were settling into your new apartment with your online friend turned roommate. She was fortunately as lovely as she had been online, and it looked like she would be a great roommate.

You gave yourself two full weeks to relax and sightsee before you started your new job and day-to-day living in London. Things were definitely looking up for you.

London was really a beautiful city, and you thoroughly enjoyed exploring, both with your roommate and alone. After an enjoyable afternoon perusing the Camden Market by yourself, you were waiting in line at a Starbucks, mostly for the familiarity. There were no decisions there. You already knew your Starbucks order by heart.

The person standing behind you bumped into you hard, almost making you fall. You immediately turned around to see who it was, and if they were hurt, when you saw him. He looked exactly like Harrison Osterfield. “Oh my god.”

“Sorry, love, I didn’t mean to bump into you,” he told you, looking at you with striking blue eyes.

He also sounded like Harrison, from his Instagram stories and YouTube videos. Your mouth dropped open, and you were having trouble forming words. Could it really be him? He did live in London after all.

“Everything alright?” he asked, concern evident across his face. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No, I just… you look like someone,” you eventually said, rather than outright ask.

He seemed amused. “And who do I look like?”

“Uh, Harrison Osterfield? You’ve probably never heard of him. Sadly, most people haven’t, which is really a shame,” you responded.

“That might be because I am Harrison Osterfield,” he commented.

“Holy shit,” you mumbled. “This is probably, I mean I was wondering.” You paused and took a deep breath. “Would you like to hang out with me sometime? Don’t feel obligated or anything. I mean I’m some random girl from Starbucks who you know absolutely nothing about, and I, uh, yeah, I probably shouldn’t have opened my mouth, but I can’t take that back, and now here we are.”

“You mean like a date?” he asked, cocking his head.

“Yes? That is, if you’d be interested at all, and if you’re not seeing anyone. I wouldn’t want to step on any toes,” you quickly added, feeling your face blushing deeply. “God, I’m really bad at this.”

He chuckled. “I’m not seeing anyone, and don’t worry, it’s endearing. I don’t mind cute girls getting flustered over me. Anyway, I’m free for the rest of the day. You’re obviously not from around here. Have you been to the British Museum yet?”

You were surprised he said you were ‘cute,’ considering all the gorgeous girls he probably sees daily and has a chance with. You were completely shocked that he agreed to spend time with you, on an actual date, in his own words. 

“You’re right. I’m definitely not from around here. I actually just moved to London a few days ago. The British Museum was on my sightseeing list before I start my new job,” you told him.

He smiled at you brightly. “Looks like we have a date, then!”

\-----

You’d spent the last 45 minutes walking around the British Museum and looking at exhibits. It was a great museum. The exhibits were interesting, but Harrison was distracting you from fully appreciating them because you’d been crushing on him for ages, and you were actually on a date with him. 

You occasionally chatted quietly with him between exhibits, which was pleasant enough. You would’ve liked to talk more, but you were feeling rather awkward. Regardless of the unbeatable company you were in, you were kind of bored and really wanted to be somewhere else with him. He seemed to be bored, too, but too nice to say anything.

You had a sinking feeling that your once in a lifetime date wasn’t going to end with plans for a repeat performance, or an invite back home for the night, and god, you wanted that invite, more than just about anything.

Since he hadn’t, you decided to bring it up. “I hate to ask, but are you having fun?”

He turned to look at you. “Honestly?”

You nodded.

“Not really. I’m sorry, love,” he told you, moving a hand to your arm to squeeze it comfortingly.

“Before you go, I very much don’t want this to be over yet, and, well...” You swallowed heavily and blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “what if I told you after we leave here that you could do anything, and I mean anything, to me that your heart desires?”

“Really now?” He smirked. “My opinion could be swayed. You have absolutely no idea what you just agreed to.”

“But I take it I’m going to find out?” you guessed, hopeful that your time with him wasn’t coming to an end.

“Very soon.” His fingers trailed their way to your hand and ran across your palm teasingly, sending a wave of tingling down your arm and intensifying the dull ache that had been between your thighs since you met him. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

You followed him silently, wondering what you’d gotten yourself into, simultaneously excited and nervous. Your mission was accomplished, though. Your date wasn’t over, hopefully not by a long shot, and you got that invite back home.

And, really, what could he be into that was that scary? Online he seemed to be nothing but a sweetheart, and there had been nothing in person that had indicated anything different.

\----

Harrison took you to a large brownstone house well away from the hustle and bustle of downtown London. He descended the steps at the side of the house until he reached the entrance to what you assumed was a basement apartment. He fumbled through the keys on his keyring before he found the one he was looking for and unlocked the door, ushering you inside.

The apartment was rather barren and looked barely used. Maybe he was just away a lot? “Not to judge or anything, but I expected your place to be more...homey.”

“It is,” he said. “This isn’t where I live.”

“Oh, so you just take girls here...for privacy?” you guessed.

“Sort of. You’ll see.” He led you by the hand down a hallway to a room, opening the door and turning on the light.

The room was quite large and had a variety of furniture that you could place as something used in BDSM. It wasn’t anything you were familiar with. You hadn’t even read Fifty Shades of Grey or seen any of the movies when they came out. Now, you kind of wished you had.

The only thing you could definitely identify was a four-poster against the far wall, metal slats across the top and some restraints hanging on the side. It had no bedding, only a fitted sheet and pillows. The corners had restraints attached. That seemed pretty straightforward. The rest, not so much.

“Go ahead, look around,” he encouraged.

“I’m not sure what I’m looking at, to be honest,” you told him.

“I can take you on a tour, and then you can let me know what you think. We’ll start with something basic.” He led you to a black padded bench that looked kind of like a saw horse with two small attachments for what you assumed were knees and arms. The top had a half circle shaped, more heavily padded neck rest. “That’s a bondage bench. I use it to position and restrain a sub for spanking, or fucking, or whatever else I’m in the mood for.”

“Okay,” you said quietly. That didn’t sound particularly terrifying. Not really anything you’d fantasized about in the past, but you weren’t opposed.

You glanced over at the second nearest piece of furniture. There was a swing hanging from the ceiling near it with a larger piece of leather, what looked to be support straps at its sides, and four cuffs attached by a chain at each corner.

“That’s a sex sling. It’s easier to move a sub around and eat her, or fuck her, or play with her mid-air,” he explained. 

“Okay,” you repeated. That also didn’t sound scary, as long as the sling was securely attached to the ceiling, and it seemed to be.

“Anything you’re particularly curious about?” he asked.

You looked at a metal device that was I-shaped with a long bar coming from the front, ending in a circle. The other end had a shorter bar attached to a machine with a thin metal rod protruding from it. “What’s that?”

He chuckled. “That of all things? That’s the slave driver. It’s a fucking machine with restraints. Your neck goes there.” He pointed at the circle. “Your wrists and ankles are restrained at either end with cuffs. And a toy fitted for the machine attaches to this.” He gestured at the thin metal rod. “I can show you the attachments, if you like.”

That was more overwhelming, and sounded like it would be embarrassing, but it didn’t make you want to run away. You took that as a positive.

You followed him as he walked over to a set of drawers near the bed and opened a middle drawer, urging you to come closer. “There’s several different sizes of dildos, a couple of double penetrating dildos, and some plugs.”

You looked at them, some startlingly large. Your experience with sex toys was rather limited, but you weren’t turned off by it. You picked up the smallest dildo and ran your fingers over the soft silicone for a few moments, enjoying the feel of the material against your skin, then put it back in its place.

“So, after a small preview, are you scared?” he asked.

“I’m...nervous, but curious,” you replied, before adding, “and still really, really turned on. That might be more you than the things in this room, though.”

He chuckled. “So you’ve never done anything kinky before?”

You shook your head. “God, this is embarrassing, but I’ll be honest. I can count the number of sexual experiences I’ve had with other people on one hand, and the most adventurous out of all of them was trying to have sex in the backseat of a car. Keyword ‘trying.’ It didn’t really work.”

“Poor girl, so neglected. If you want, I can change that. I promise that I’d take such good care of you. Only the best for my subs,” he promised. “And don’t be embarrassed. I have an innocence kink, and you don’t even have to pretend to be innocent. Works out well for both of us.”

You swallowed heavily, not entirely sure what you were getting yourself into, but your arousal hadn’t ebbed the tiniest bit in the face of all the possibilities. “I think I’d like to at least try, but I’ll leave what I’m trying up to you.”

He grinned. “That’s the answer I was hoping for. I like options and giving them to my subs, or potential subs in the case of you. Would you like to jump right in and play in here right now, or get to know me a bit better and maybe try some tamer things first in the actual bedroom where I take my partners to sleep? With your lack of experience, it’d be less intimidating. I really don’t get off on making my subs afraid.”

You considered your options. “I think I’d like the actual bedroom first. It’s, well, it’s been a while, and I don’t want it to be too much, in the bad way.”

“We can do that. So, you want me to ease you in gently?” he asked.

“Please,” you confirmed.

He took your hand in his and squeezed it. “It will be my pleasure, pretty girl. Are you ready to go to the bedroom, or do you want to look around more in here?”

Your desperation for him made that easy. “Definitely the bedroom.”

The promise of what was to come sent a shiver of anticipation through you.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrison led you down the hallway to another bedroom in the apartment, this one smaller. It was just as sparsely decorated as the living room had been, but still had the bare essentials. The king size bed in this room was a standard bed, complete with a soft gray comforter and white sheets beneath.

“Before anything else, we should talk, establish some things.” He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

You joined him, your thigh barely touching his. You desperately wanted more contact. “Before we talk about whatever it is that you want to talk about, there’s something I’ve been wondering. Why did you pick me for, well, this? I’m sure you could have your pick of any woman you want, like supermodels and actresses. I mean, well, look at you.”

He chuckled. “I think you’re a bit biased and overestimate my ability to pick up women, but thank you. As I said before, I have an innocence kink. You’re very cute, and just seem so sweet, and inexperienced, and pure. The way you got so flustered and blushed right after we met made it a done deal for me. Even if you hadn’t been interested in trying things in my playroom, I still would have wanted you for something vanilla, or maybe vanilla with sprinkles if you were open to that. I would have been happy with whatever you would’ve given me.”

“So we wouldn’t have parted ways at the museum, if I hadn’t offered myself up to you on a silver platter?” you asked, surprised.

“Definitely not,” he confirmed. “I would have brought you back to my actual home with me, or gone back to your place, whichever. I’m not exclusively into kink. Not even close. It’s actually been a while since I’ve invited anyone here. I was curious and just couldn’t resist bringing you to my playroom after your generous offer. I was a bit worried it might scare you off, though, after I saw how wide your eyes got when you looked around at first.”

You laughed. “I’m not scared, just kind of overwhelmed. Even without the kink part, I’ve had the not-really-sex in the backseat of a car that I mentioned, a case of drunken fumbling and whiskey dick at a party in college, and my first boyfriend in high school kind of rubbed against my thigh in the dark, came, and thought we had sex. Told everyone we did at least.”

“Christ. They didn’t set a very high bar, did they? I’m so sorry, love. Thank you for telling me.” He leaned over to hug you comfortingly, foot knocking against and rubbing yours.

You took the opportunity to bury your face into his shoulder for a moment before the hug ended, immediately noticing that he smelled really, really good -- his cologne, the laundry detergent he used, and a scent you were pretty sure was just uniquely him. The combination of his scent and suddenly being so close to him sent your arousal into overdrive. You tried to discreetly clench your thighs together to relieve the throbbing ache.

He noticed and huffed a laugh. “I know, darling, I know. It’s no wonder you’re needy. I was going to ease you into some tamer kink in here, but now I think I’ll just give you a proper first time before I do anything else. You deserve that much.”

“Thank you. I have a question.” You paused, not sure if you wanted to know the answer. “Are we allowed to kiss?”

His brows knitted in confusion. “Why wouldn’t we be allowed to kiss?”

“I didn’t know how it worked with the kink thing, if I was going to be your sub,” you responded.

“What, like you’re only ever allowed to use your mouth to suck me off?” he guessed.

“Yeah? I thought that was how it worked,” you said quietly.

He frowned. “We’re not total strangers at a play party negotiating a one time scene. This is part of why we need to talk.”

“So you will kiss me?” you asked, hopeful.

“Of course I will. We obviously need to talk some more first, then I’ll kiss you to your heart’s content,” he promised. “As I said before, I’m not exclusively into kink, and I haven’t brought anyone to my playroom in quite a while. I don’t live the lifestyle, and I don’t want a 24/7 sub.”

You nodded. “What do you want?”

“That depends on how this goes,” he replied. “If we play well together, we could meet up for a scene or two when we’re both in the mood. I’ve had arrangements like that before, casual and not very personal. It’s good for blowing off steam and scratching the itch, but not my favorite. Kind of leaves you feeling a bit empty afterward, you know? I don’t really get the feeling that’s what you’d be interested in either.”

It was a huge relief that he didn’t just want an occasional sub, even with as willing you’d be to provide that if it was your only option. “If it was what you wanted, I’d be okay with it, but you’re right.”

“The second and third options start out the same. The museum was my mistake. Not really the ideal first date, considering the circumstances. I should’ve taken you somewhere that was better for talking and a little more private. But going forward, we spend time together and get to know one another better, see where it goes. Maybe we end up dating, maybe we end up friends with benefits, maybe we choose not to label ourselves for a while. I’m not specifically looking for a relationship right now, but if one does happen, I’d rather let it happen organically. How does that sound to you?”

“That’s exactly what I want,” you responded honestly, breathing a sigh of relief. “I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Good. There’s more to scenes and kink that I’ll have to explain. I’ll probably give you some reading material, too, and answer any questions you have. We’re not doing that right now, though, and I think you’ve waited plenty long enough for your kisses and some decent sex. Just give me a second." 

You watched as he opened the nightstand to pull out a strip of condoms and a small speaker, turning on some music with his phone. The artist wasn’t familiar, but it was something you might like if you paid attention while you listened to it. Paying attention to music was definitely not part of your current plans, though.

Harrison sat down at the head of the bed. "There we go. Now, come up here. Let me make you feel good, pretty girl."

You felt your face flush at the pet name and crawled up to join him, bumping your arm against his and looking at him expectantly.

“So gorgeous when you blush for me. I don’t think that’ll ever get old.” He cupped your face in his hands, stroking your reddened cheeks, and looked into your eyes. His eyes were so stunning, pale crystalline blue, that you never wanted to stop gazing into them. "Promise you'll tell me if I do anything you don't like or makes you uncomfortable."

"I promise," you said, barely above a whisper. 

He nodded, satisfied, and brought his mouth to yours in a chaste kiss. His warm lips just touched and moved slowly against yours as long moments passed. The kiss did eventually turn wetter. His tongue found its way into your mouth and started a slow exploration, like you had all the time in the world. It wasn't the unbridled passion you'd sometimes imagined when you fantasized about him, but it was still Harrison, and still perfect. 

You were so caught up in the kiss that it was hard to remember to breathe. Your lips felt swollen and sensitive, pulsing in time with the throb of arousal between your legs that had you slightly squirming against the bed.

One of his hands moved from your face to the back of your head, fingers threading through your hair and nails lightly scratching at the back of your scalp. 

The other hand trailed down your shoulder, tracing over the curve of of your breasts, sensation unfortunately dampened by your shirt and bra underneath. Then, he continued moving down until he was between your thighs, where you needed him most. 

You eagerly spread your legs to grant him easier access. His fingers brushed over you through your pants. It only served to frustrate you, far too much fabric and far too little bare skin between his hand and your aching core.

He broke the kiss, a little breathless. “God, you’re absolutely soaked for me, all the way through your clothes.”

“Maybe we should take them off?” you suggested.

“But I wanted to take this slow for you, give you a proper first time,” he pointed out.

“That’s sweet, and I definitely do appreciate the sentiment, but I’ve been ridiculously turned on since you bumped into me at Starbucks. So turned on it’s almost painful, and it keeps getting worse and worse. Let me come once, take the edge off, and then we can do whatever your heart desires, however slow it desires to do it. Please, Harrison,” you begged, almost a whimper.

“Christ,” he muttered under his breath. “Alright, we’ll do it your way, pretty girl.”

He hooked his fingers underneath the waistbands of your pants and panties, and you lifted your hips to help him in pulling them down your legs. When they were finally at ankle level, you kicked them and your socks onto the floor, glad to finally be rid of them.

He unintentionally tickled your sides, making you laugh, as he pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it away. Deft fingers unhooked your bra and slipped it off. 

With that, you were naked and suddenly feeling very self-conscious, unable to stop the urge to try to cover yourself with your arms.

“Hey, none of that. Let me see you,” he said.

You reluctantly moved your hands to your sides and watched his gaze raking over your body, eyes so darkened with lust that there was only a small ring of blue left.

“Don’t worry, angel. You’re gorgeous, and I love what I see,” he reassured you. “Do you want me to use my hand or my mouth to make you cum?”

You lay back, getting yourself comfortably on the pillows, while you considered your options. “No one’s ever used their mouth before, and that makes me nervous. Although I’m nervous anyway because I’m afraid it will be weird having someone else touch me, no matter how turned on I am, and I won’t be able to come for you.”

“I’m more than happy to spend however much time it takes for you to get comfortable enough for me to get you off, whether it be minutes or the entire night. I both hate that you’ve been so neglected in the past, and love that I get to be the first person to do these things for you,” he admitted. “I can’t wait to watch you fall apart for me. I’m going to touch you now, alright?”

“Okay,” you agreed, your heart pounding hard in your chest.

His fingers parted your folds and slid slickly between your entrance and your clit. He rubbed small circles over the sensitive bud with a fingertip. “How’s that?”

It was nothing you’d never done to yourself before, but his touch felt entirely different, so much more intense. It sent a shiver down your spine. “It’s really good.”

“Let me know if you want me to do anything different,” he told you, starting to move over your clit a little faster.

“I like that, but could you, uh, I want…” you trailed off, awkwardly trying to get the words out.

His finger slowed down, almost completely stopping, making you whine. “Could I what, sweetheart?”

“I want you to finger me,” you quickly said, feeling a little embarrassed.

He smiled. “I can definitely do that.”

You moaned softly when his thumb took over on your clit, and he slipped a long finger inside you, joining it with a second soon after, stretching you a little. You only used two of your own when you touched yourself, and his fingers were bigger than yours.

“Looks like my work’s cut out for me. I’m pretty thick, and two of my fingers is a stretch for you, isn’t it? I take it you don’t play with toys?” he asked.

“Yeah, but I like it. And I’ve never played with toys. I was too scared to get any,” you admitted.

“I’m going to take you to a sex shop soon. I bet you’ll blush beautifully.” A third finger carefully pressed in next to the other two while his thumb sped up. “You’re blushing now at just the thought of it.”

“God,” you groaned, unable to continue the conversation. The pressure was building up inside you, and you could feel your legs involuntarily trembling as you got closer.

“Almost there, yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah. Please,” you begged, not sure exactly what you wanted.

“I’ve got you.” He knew what you didn’t, and curled his fingers up to find your g-spot, stroking them in and out wetly, while he continued working your clit with his thumb.

Even as close as you were and knowing it was about to happen, your orgasm took you by surprise. The waves of warmth and pleasure washed over you as you cried out Harrison’s name and reached down to grasp his arm and dig your fingernails into his skin.

“Too much,” you eventually breathed after you became oversensitive.

He pulled his hand back and lifted his fingers to his mouth, licking off each one individually while you watched. “In case you were worried, and I’m sure you were, you taste delicious, sweetheart. Can’t wait to eat you out, fuck your pussy with my tongue.”

“Jesus,” you said softly, his words making you desperate with want again.

“Dirty talk turns you on?” he guessed.

“Apparently,” you confirmed.

“Good to know. Tell me what you want now, love, anything at all,” he said.

“Could you take your clothes off, too? You’re still completely dressed,” you pointed out.

“Of course.” He stood at the edge of the bed and tugged his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor. His pants and boxers were next, soon joining the shirt on the floor.

You took a moment to appreciate his body, and there was definitely a lot to appreciate. He was very fit, leanly muscled, with smooth skin. Your eyes followed his iliac furrow, down to his cock. It was intimidating. The length wasn’t particularly worrisome, somewhere around the upper end of average, but it was thicker than you’d imagined when he said ‘pretty thick.’

“Are you sure that’s going to fit in me?” you asked.

“Absolutely certain,” he replied. “If it can fit down throats and in arses, it can fit in your pussy.”

Your eyes widened at the thought.

He returned to his spot beside you on the bed, fingers creeping up your thigh slowly. “Do you want me to fill up all your holes, too, darling? Would you like that, me slowly stripping away your innocence, taking every last one of your virginities and first times?”

Instead of answering outright, you moaned when he brushed against your folds again.

Two of his fingers pressed back into you again. “So much wetter than I left you before. That’s an obvious yes. You and I are going to have so much fun together.”

“I have a question,” you said nervously.

His fingers moved inside you slowly, scissoring a bit occasionally. “I’m all ears.”

“You’d still want me after I’m not innocent anymore?” you asked quietly.

“It’s a kink, not a fetish, and I’d be a total dick if I just took what I wanted from you to get myself off and tossed you away when I was done. I’m not a dick,” he reassured you.

“Good.” You were relieved and let yourself relax so you could enjoy the pleasure he was giving you.

“Do you want me to eat you out now?” He paused, fingers barely moving inside you. “I really, really want to, but you seem more comfortable when I can talk to you.”

“I am,” you agreed. “But I want it, too, so bad. I’ve fantasized about it before, your mouth on me.”

He wetted his lips. “Hmmm…you’ve made me curious, love. What else have you fantasized about me doing to you?”

You were quiet for a few moments. “Honestly, more like what haven’t I fantasized about you doing to or with me at some point? Although you weren’t as, uh, well-endowed in my fantasies. I’m still not sure how I feel about that.”

He chuckled. “I think you’re the first reverse size queen I’ve ever met. I’m not even close to, like, porn star big.”

You couldn't help but laugh, too. "And thank god for that. If you were any bigger, I'd probably have to impose some limits on what you could do to me with it." 

"But there's no limits right now?" he asked, obviously hopeful. 

"Nope, other than try not to hurt me, at least not without talking about it first, but I trust you not to do that intentionally," you confirmed. 

"You don't have to worry about that. I definitely wouldn't throw you right into anything like pain play,” he promised. “You're barely not a virgin. I'm not sure I'd personally even count your previous experiences as actual sex. That might be my innocence kink and the idea of taking your virginity myself talking, though."

"I'm not sure either, to be honest. I just felt pathetic being a virgin when everyone else my age wasn't, you know? So, I counted it,” you confessed.

"Oh, sweetheart, you're not pathetic, not even a little bit. It's not a race to the finish line. Trust me when I say I'm going to make this better for you than any teenage boy ever could. That's worth waiting for, yeah?" 

"Yeah," you agreed. “You’re already the first person, other than me, to give me an orgasm. That was amazing.”

“And it’s only the tip of the iceberg. There’s so many things I want to show you how good they can be. Can I show you now?” he asked.

“Yeah,” you responded.

He moved between your legs, draping them over his shoulders, and looked up at you one more time. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” you confirmed, nervously. 

He smiled and peppered kisses along your folds before he parted them with his tongue, wasting no time lapping up your wetness. His tongue swirled around your clit a few times, just a tease. Then, he thrust it as deep inside you as it would go, moaning loudly against your sensitive skin.

“Holy shit, Harrison,” you groaned, hips rolling involuntarily against his face while he thoroughly fucked you with his tongue. When he found your g-spot, you moved your hands from grasping for purchase against the comforter to his head, burying your fingers in his hair and tugging him harder against you.

He eventually pulled back slightly, taking a deep and desperate breath, and moved his tongue to your clit.

You whined at the loss of his tongue inside you, but he knew exactly what you needed and quickly replaced it with his fingers, a bit rougher with them than he had been before.

It didn’t take long for him to work you to the edge, finally tipping you over when he sucked on your clit hard and lightly grazed his teeth over it.

“Don’t stop,” you begged, between chanting his name and swearing.

You’d never felt anything like this before, so heady and intense. Orgasms in the past had been nice, but this was mind-blowing.

As you came down, he gentled his ministrations until he finally stopped, sitting back and wiping his glistening face off on his arm.

“Sorry if I almost suffocated you,” you apologized, looking up at him.

He chuckled. “That just lets me know I’m doing a good job. How was that?”

“I’ve never come that hard before,” you admitted.

“And think -- there’s so much more I haven’t shown you,” he told you. “What would you like now?”

“Do you want me to help, uh, take care of you?” you asked, gesturing at his erection. It looked achingly hard, red and leaking at the tip.

He shook his head. “This is about you right now. We have plenty of time for me to teach you what I like.”

You considered the options, at least the ones you knew of. “I do wonder what you’d feel like inside me, and that would be good for both of us, right?”

“Very good,” he agreed. “When you fantasized about this, the first time with me, how did you imagine it?”

“I, uh…” you trailed off, still feeling a little awkward about admitting your fantasies to him.

“Did you want me to make sweet and gentle love to you?” He lightly kissed your stomach and started stroking your side, as he talked. “Or maybe you wanted me to pound you into the mattress, be a bit rougher with you? Or you might have wanted to take control and ride me, until I couldn’t stand it anymore and grabbed you by the hips and fucked up into you? Or you could have been a little naughtier and wanted me to take you from behind while I smacked your arse and told you what a dirty girl you are? So many possibilities, and that’s not even close to all of them.”

“Any of those would be fine. Well, no good. Really good.” You paused before adding, “please.”

He laughed softly, smiling down at you. “Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you. Think we’ll stick to something basic this time. There’s no rush to do as much as we can right now. We have all the time in the world to explore other options.”

Words were difficult with your level of nervousness and arousal, so you simply nodded.

He leaned over to grab a condom from the strip on the nightstand, tore open the package, and rolled it down his length, fumbling a bit. It was obvious that he was as eager for this as you were, just doing a better job of hiding it.

“I’m going to be as gentle as I can be, but this is probably going to be a little uncomfortable at first,” he warned you as he rubbed himself through your ample wetness around your entrance to make sure he was well-lubricated before he started to push inside.

It took quite a bit of pressure for the head to finally pop in, and you winced at the sting and the burn of it.

“I know, sweetheart,” he soothed, kissing you lightly. “We can take as long as you need to adjust. There’s no rush. Do you want me to play with your clit maybe? Distract you a little?”

“Yeah,” you agreed, the idea of a distraction very appealing.

His hand snaked between your bodies, and two of his fingers rubbed slick circles on and around your clit. He knew just how you needed to be touched.

The unhurried stimulation quickly pushed you toward the edge, still sensitive from your previous orgasms. It also helped that you were ridiculously aroused because you were having sex with Harrison fucking Osterfield, object of your fantasies for years, and still wondered how this was your life.

“You getting close?” he asked as he continued to work your clit.

“Yeah,” you responded breathily, “please make me come, Harrison.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” His fingers moved faster, and he kissed and nipped at the sensitive spot behind your ear.

It sent you over the edge again, clenching and pulsing around his cock while he was pressing it deeper inside, until his body was flush against yours, the pleasure from your orgasm easily overriding the initial discomfort.

“See, I fit all the way inside you just fine, darling. Still hurt?” he asked softly against your ear.

You tentatively rolled your hips against him, testing how it felt with his cock buried in you. There was no more pain, only a noticeable stretch and fullness. “Feels good. You can move now.”

“Thank god,” he muttered as he rocked his hips into you slowly, eyes now trained on your face as he picked up the pace. “Don’t want to give you a bad first impression, but you’re so tight, and hot, and wet, that it’s going to be hard to last.”

“We have plenty more times for you to last longer, right?” You moved your hips against his as he thrust into you, trying to bring both of you more pleasure.

“That we do,” he agreed, his skilled fingers starting to rub your clit again, a bit faster and more focused on the sensitive nub. “Wanna come with you this time.”

“Fuck, you’re not going to have to wait long,” you told him, the feeling of your impending climax already making its appearance deep in your core.

When your body started tightening rhythmically around him with your orgasm, Harrison’s thrusts grew rougher and quicker, chasing after his own release.

“Fucking hell,” he groaned, spilling into the condom and gradually stilling.

You lay with Harrison still on top of you and inside you as he softened, unmoving, while you both caught your breath.

“Was it as good as you imagined it would be?” he eventually asked.

“Even better,” you replied, honestly.

He smiled. “I’m glad. And to think how much more there is for me to show you, so many ways for me to make you feel more pleasure than you ever thought possible.”

You smiled back, briefly kissing him. “I can’t wait.”

“Me either.” He kissed you in return.

As a series of alternating kisses turned into another slow makeout session, your heart thudded in your chest at just the idea of exploring this part of yourself with him.


End file.
